Bleach Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all my Bleach one-shots. Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Lost interest in this collection. COLLECTION: COMPLETE.
1. Away

**A short UlquiHime. I LOVE this pairing.**

* * *

><p>The first few days were fine. She was the one who had even started this silly argument and if she wanted to leave, so be it. It mattered not to him.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks. According to Kurosaki, she'd been staying with Rukia since her declaration of departure. He admitted to himself silently, the apartment seemed a bit lonely without her bubbly laughter, her thick auburn hair. Wait, no! He was not going to give in. He was glad with her gone and he would sure it stayed that way.<p>

* * *

><p>He was seriously beginning to question her sexuality. A mere month ago she was perfectly straight, yet know she was holding hands with her best friend. It was only for a second, but he'd caught her eye. She'd dropped Rukia's hand as quickly as she held it. He turned and continued his walk through the park. There was no possible way Orihime could turn that easily.<p>

* * *

><p>Two months. Two freaking months. He glared at her as she stood at his door, a defiant look upon her face. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, a light gasp escaping her lips. With his free hand he slammed the door shut behind her and locked, whispering into her ear, "Woman, this is the last time you leave this house with out me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Had so much fun writing this OTL. Don't worry, Ulquihime prevails in the end ;P The girls just held hands cause, well, they're innocent and don't realise what it actually looks like XD<strong>

**But who knew Ulquiorra could get so jealous *wiggles eyebrows***

**Please answer these questions: **

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **


	2. Ground

**A lovely IchiRuki one shot. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The little blue bird flew down and turned its head this way and that quickly, before bending and snatching a worm from the dark soil. It gobbled up the rest of the worm before quickly flying off, leaving its tiny footprints in the soft soil, little blades of grass pressed down underneath the larger ones.<p>

The cat rubbed its cheek lazily as it basked itself in the sun, rubbing away the little footprints the bluebird had left in the ground. It opened its mouth as if yawning, before closing it lazily and letting its eyes droop significantly. Its owner watched it carelessly and moved his glass slightly, watching the cool lemonade swish this way and that underneath the shade of the house. He drank the rest of the drink in one go and set the glass down on the table, the ice left in it causing little musical sounds as they bounced against each other. His throat froze slightly as the too cold liquid eased slowly threw it; pressing his palm against his neck slightly helped the freezing sensation going on there. He stood up and picked up the glass, before frowning and looking at the lazy cat bathing itself in sunlight. He tossed the rest of the ice onto the cat, causing it hiss and jump, shaking its wet fur until all the water droplets had scattered from its body. The animal seemed to be glaring at him, but the fiery haired man paid no attention to it and swiftly walked back inside.

He stretched his arms, glad to be out of the heat, and left the glass in the kitchen before plopping over the couch for a nap. He wasn't really a cat person, but his wife had taken a ridiculous liking to the stray she'd found, and had stupidly decided to take it in. His eyes drooped till he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The raven-haired woman calmly put away the groceries as the cat purred around her legs. She giggled and picked the fat ginger, completely forgetting about the rest of the groceries. She stroked it and walked into the living room. She sighed at the sight of her husband lazily snoring over the couch with a whole leg hanging off of it. She set the cat down on the ground and nudged him gently.

"Wake up~" She said quite happily. The man swatted her hands away and turned over in his sleep. She pursed her lips and pressed her hands against his waist, where she knew he was ticklish. He squirmed underneath and turned his head to glare at her.

"I'm still sleepy."

"It's a beautiful day outside so come on!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, causing him to cry out in a very girly manner. She ran out of the front door and into their front yard, before pushing him onto ground and proceeding to tickle him. He groaned in annoyance and flipped them over so he was on top of her. She laughed cheerfully before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled, which was rare in his case, nuzzled her nose. He was rarely so affectionate, let alone right after she'd woken him up from a nap, but there was no one outside to watch them, so it perfectly fine.

* * *

><p>The blue haired man grinned a little as the blue bird landed near the lovey-dovey couple. He put his binoculars down, which were really unnecessary since they lived right across the road. But finally, he had some dirt to blackmail his rival with.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I think not including thier names in the actual thing helped the atmosphere. WE ALL KNOW WHO DAT CREEPER IS ~~~<strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)  
><strong>


End file.
